It's Never Too Late
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: Raven finds out about Beast Boy's secret, and Beast Boy finally realizes that's it's never too late to change his mind about suicide. WARNING: Suicide attempt and BBXRAE!


So I decided to wright my first song fic! I don't really know what i'm doing so please comment and vote so I can know what I did wrong! This is going to be in Raven's POV. And iif you don't like BBXRAE than do NOT read this. I dont need your flames right now!

Disclaimer: I'm a psychotic 16 years old girl, so no i was not able to buy The teen titans from cartoon network OR Marvel! Oh, and the song "Never Too Late" belongs to the band 'Three Days Grace'!

"Beast Boy! Please just open the door. I promise I won't tell anyone!" I yelled while crying out in frustration. I found out Beast Boy's secret and I don't think he can handle it...

I just wish I could be there for him like I want to, but I fear it's already too late.

It had been just like any other day...

The Titans Alarm had gone off signaling there was trouble like always. That was nothing out of the ordinary. We rushed downtown to the mall where Adonis was harassing people. Like always he hit on me, and Beast Boy beat the crap out of him. That's when the press came.

"Well i guess you're not the Titan's pet anymore," snarled the Asian reporter. I think her name was Hilary. "No you're now the Titans Charity Work."

I watched as Beast Boy's eyes became dark.

This was something I wasn't expecting! He seemed pretty much used to it, though I could still tell it affected him far more than he led on...

Beast Boy smiled at her making sure to bare his fangs for added effect, and then he morphed into a bird and flew back to the tower. While the rest of my team mates went out to eat, I teleported into his room to check on him. And what I found shocked me...

Beast Boy had his shirt off staring intently into his mirror, or what was left of it.

His room looked as if someone had set a bomb off in it. There were claw marks on the walls, and his bed was completely shredded. But that was what had surprised me...

There were scars covering his chest and arms, and a brand on his collar bone.

"Beast Boy?" I asked. He tensed up at the sound of my voice, but wouldn't look me in the eye. "Did you do this to yourself?!" I ask with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Only some of it..." He admits in a low voice.

"Beast Boy-" I start trying to lecture him, but he interrupts me.

"Just stop, Raven!" He harshly yells. "I've heard it all before. Garfield this isn't how you solve your problems. Gar, trust me it will be alright. Mr. Logan, suicide is not the answer. I've heard it all, but things are never alright. Never! And no matter what anyone says, I still want to end my life..." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Beast Boy please...I've never seen you like this before..." I whisper back. But it doesn't do any good. He just shakes his head.

"No one ever does, Raven. And now? It's too late for me. It's far too late."

I back up and run from the room before my powers do it for him. Tears are streaming down my face but I don't care. I run in my room and crumple to the floor. Wait! I bolt up! What am I doing? I can still stop him! There's still time, I just need to work fast.

That brings me to where I am now. Trying (and failing) to get him to come out and talk to me. I can't let him go through with this. I just can't! I take a deep breath and phase through his door.

I'm just in time too! Beast Boy is sitting on the floor holding a knife to his neck.

"Beast Boy Don't!" I scream while stealing the knife out of his hands with my powers. "It's never too late!"

I run to him, but he won't look at me. I slap him across the face as hard as I can, and then hug him. I can't believe how close I was to losing him just now. His emotions are going wild. I stroke his hair trying to get him to calm down, but I only make him worse.

"Why...Why did you stop me Rae?!" He whispers. I can't believe what I just heard! I hug him harder.

"Why wouldn't I save you?" I ask in a gentle voice.

"Because I deserve to die..." He whispers.

"I have a feeling that's not the only reason you said that."

"Also because...you hate me." He says brokenly. He thinks I hate him? He thinks I want him dead? Do the surprises never end? All these questions rush through my head as I look him dead in the eyes and confess my true feelings about him.

"I've never hated you, Beast Boy. In fact it's just the opposite...I like you...a lot..." His eyes widen at hearing this.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yeah I do!"

"Rae?" I look at him expectantly. " I feel the same way, but I don't think I can ever be the same person you met five years ago again."

"I know. But I don't want you to be something you're not."

"You deserve better, Rae."

"No I don't! You are all I need! Just promise me you'll never try to kill yourself again!"

"I promise. But I can't say I'll never feel like doing it ever again."

"I'm not asking you to."

I wasn't asking him too because I know that no matter what happens, It is never too late...

"After all," Beast Boy interrupts my thoughts, "It's like you said earlier. No matter what happens, It will never be too late..."

That was probably completely crap, but let me know what you guys thought anyways!


End file.
